


yours truly

by moonchildhee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Armin Arlert, Cute Armin Arlert, Eremin Week, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Armin Arlert, M/M, Protective Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonchildhee/pseuds/moonchildhee
Summary: armin was not the jealous type. eren was totally the jealous type between the two of them.so why is armin feeling so uncomfortable seeing eren and floch together?orwhere armin is jealous of his boyfriend eren spending too much time with floch
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 8
Kudos: 209





	yours truly

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I was quite hesitant to post this as this is my first finished work but I hope everyone enjoys it! English is not my first language so I apologise in advance if something is off. 
> 
> eremin is one of my favourite anime couples of all time and writing them is really fun for me. I came up with this story because I really wanted to read cute armin jealous of floch and I couldn't find anything so my friends encouraged me to write this!  
> Oh, it is also eremin week so I guess this is my contribution! enjoy!

Armin was not the jealous type. 

During all these years of friendship with Eren, there have been few occasions that Armin felt it. And he is proud to remember that at all these times, he hid it very well. Eren, on the other hand, is totally the jealous type. And he cannot hide it at all. Years ago, before they both entered in a relationship, Eren once swore Jean was in love with Armin, even though Jean mentioned his little crush on Mikasa occasionally. Eren started to pick fights with him more than usual and Jean, not wanting to give in, obviously fueled the idea and started to flirt with Armin for fun, making Eren so angry he could spit fire any moment. Now, they laugh about it but at the time it was such a mess that even Captain Levi became involved. 

Eren was totally the jealous type between the two of them. Not Armin. 

So why is Armin feeling so uncomfortable seeing Eren and Floch together?

•••

The day began relatively normal, Armin and Mikasa agreed to do Eren's tasks because he was summoned by Hange early in the morning for some experiments. Armin washed the dishes from the cadets' breakfast while Mikasa dried and put it away. When they finished, Mikasa said she needed to help Sasha clean the female dorm. She says goodbye to Armin, and he decides to enjoy the weather and go outside to read a book that Hange recommended to him. 

Armin walks up to a tree not too far away from the barracks and sits on the grass. He loved days like this, the blue sky, and the cool breeze as the sun shines bright. 

Armin opens his book and focuses completely on the information. He doesn't even see time go by and only comes back to reality when he hears a familiar voice from the training area. His eyes quickly trying to find the silhouette of his boyfriend. A smile appears on Armin's lips when he sees Eren taking off his shirt and tying his straight hair that was almost on the brunette's shoulder. Armin is about to get up and go up to him when he notices another person watching Eren.

Oh. 

Floch was relatively closer to the training area. The redhead's eyes stared intensely at Eren's every move.

It’s okay, Armin thought. There’s nothing nothing wrong with staring, right? And Eren was quite a sight. Armin always found the brunette very handsome, and as his body began to go through the changes of puberty, Armin found himself quite embarrassed around him. 

It was at the age of fifteen when he realised that he not only found the brunette handsome, but also extremely attractive to the point that his cheeks burned when Eren got too close to him. And now, as an adult, Eren was taller and hotter, with abs and muscles defined as results of heavy training, broad shoulders, and more pronounced male features, such as the defined jawline and the deep voice. For Armin, he was the most beautiful man he had ever met. 

Occasionally, it crossed his mind, why does a man like Eren Jaeger wants me? Armin, unlike Eren who exuded masculinity, had somewhat delicate and more feminine features, the body not as defined as Eren's, and even as an adult now, his height was still too short compared to Eren and the other boys. The other girls in the squad kept telling how cute Armin is, even Mikasa from time to time joked with him. But there, seeing Floch and the confident way he carried himself, tall and beautiful, staring at Eren blatantly, Armin feels slightly self-conscious and uncomfortable. 

His heartbeats gradually accelerate as Floch begins to walk towards Eren, who until then had not noticed the redhead. Armin squeezes his eyes trying to watch the scene as if he was magically able to hear the conversation between them. The scene unfolds quickly when Floch seems to suggest something to Eren, the brunette seems interested in the new move that Floch demonstrates and they start to train together. Armin's fists clunch unconsciously and the blond boy takes a deep breath. They're comrades, right? It's normal.

But why the hell it had to be Floch? Floch, who kept provoking Armin. Floch who hates his guts. He understands Floch's hatred towards him and therefore does not force an approach since the redhead never seemed open for it. Eren also didn't really like him at first and even defended Armin at the ceremony. But apparently, they might be closer than Armin imagined because they both laugh and have fun while practicing Floch's move. That discomfort in Armin's chest comes back even harder and he bites his lower lip, what the hell is going on with him? Right. Maybe Armin is getting carried away by his own mind, he and Eren spend too much time together and he sure would notice that sort of thing.

Convinced, Armin closes his book and decides to get up and go see if Jean and Connie need help, as they both were in charge of cleaning the stable today. And as if fate is laughing at him, a loud bang is heard by Armin and he turns back. A chill spread through his entire body when he sees Eren above Floch, immobilising him. Eren has his eyes focused on the direction of his arm, trying to perfect the move. And Floch, immobilised, smiles as he pretends to try to get rid of Eren's arms. Armin remains several feet away from them, paralysed and the discomfort in his chest crushing him. Floch's eyes find the blond’s for a quick moment and Floch blinks at him, in a clear provocation.

Son of a bitch.

Armin squeezes the book between his hands and marches angrily to the stable at an uncommon speed. Jean and Connie notice the stress of their blond friend and even ask why but Armin just shrugs and says he came to help them. He goes on the rest of the day without seeing Eren. Or Floch. 

In the evening, the squad gathers for dinner. All are present, except Eren and Floch. Armin watches his untouched food and decides to give his share to Sasha, who willingly accepts and hugs Armin aside. He laughs a little and Mikasa just watches him, silent as always but she knew something was wrong. Armin, not wanting to have to lie to his friend, just gets up before everyone else and says he is heading to his room because he wants to sleep early. Everyone looks at him somewhat surprised but wishes the blond a good night returning to their random conversations. Before Armin heads to the door, Mikasa grabs his wrist.

"Armin.” She calls in her low tone. Armin just looks at the short-haired girl and comforts her.

“It's all right, Mikasa. I'm just tired.” It was not entirely a lie because he really got tired cleaning the stable, but it was also not entirely true. 

Mikasa just watches him for a moment, then lets him go. Armin leaves the common area and heads to his room in the male dorms. He enters his room and decides to take a hot bath to see if he can relax a little and sleep earlier. He gets out of the shower and then puts on shorts and one of Eren’s large shirts and leaves the bathroom with his hair still wet. 

"Eren?” Armin widens his blue eyes when he sees the brunette waiting for him sitting in the armchair, still with the clothes he saw him training earlier. Eren stares him with his green eyes and smiles as he sees the blond in front of him.

Eren lightly grabs his wrist, making Armin sit on his lap. The brunette caresses his face and steals a peck on the blond’s lips, hugging him after but Armin doesn't hug him back. He doesn't seem to notice, though.

"I've been looking everywhere for you today, Armin. Where have you been, huh?” Eren turns his gaze to Armin's face. "I've missed you.”

"Oh, did you?” Armin was using all in him to keep his mouth shut and not screw up. He wanted to suffocate that feeling, like all the other times. Eren laughs weakly. 

“Of course, I did. I went to Mikasa to ask if she knew where you were, and she said she only saw you in the morning.” He puts one of his arms around Armin's waist. "Are you tired of us? Well, too bad because I’m not leaving you.” He jokes and then squeezes Armin, who smiles weakly. God, he was being ridiculous. Eren was not to blame for his own insecurities.  
Eren seems to notice the unusual behavior of the blond boy and stares at him.

“Did something happen?” His tone changed; he was worried. And Armin feels even worse for making his boyfriend worry about him. 

“I'm fine. I’m just really tired. I helped Jean and Connie today at the stables and you know how Captain Levi likes things done properly...” Armin says and forces a yawn. The blond is so ashamed. It was obvious that this was something he created in his head. Floch wanted to make him paranoid and was being successful. So, Armin decides to try to get rid of that feeling. Eren was right there in front of him, touching him and looking at him with a tenderness reserved especially for him.

Armin decides to hug him tight. Eren is a little surprised but embraces him in the same way. Armin then leaves a kiss on the brunette's exposed neck, one of his hands going up to his boyfriend's defined jawline and caressing. Eren's hands, that were on the blond’s waist, lower to his ass and he squeezes tightly, making his boyfriend bury his face in his neck, with a low groan. Armin starts to move back and forth on Eren's lap, the brunette bites his lip throwing his head back. Eren squeezes Armin’s tights and finally grabs his face so that their lips meet. The kiss is aggressive and hungry and Eren pulls him closer as his hands make their way under Armin's shirt.

Eren always had liked it rough and usually he liked to leave marks all over his boyfriend. Armin always complained when he saw the shades of purple and red in his neck after they have sex because it was hard to hide and Jean, Connie and Sasha kept picking on him. But today, Armin just wanted his boyfriend to mark him as much as he wanted, wanted Eren to fuck him hard and then take care of him like he always did. By separating their mouths, Armin leaves another kiss on the brunette's neck and lowers his hands to the zipper of his pants and as he tries to open, Eren grabs his wrist to stop. A chill goes through Armin’s entire body. He knew this feeling. 

"Armin, not today...” Armin feels a bad taste in his mouth and his throat is dry again. That was worse than a kick in the stomach. The feeling of rejection taking over and he could only ask in a low voice: “Why?”

Eren seemed to notice the expression in his boyfriend’s face and embraces him immediately. “Hey. It's okay, we’re okay. It's nothing to do with you, Min. Can't you feel it? You made me hard as a rock.” He laughs but Armin didn't even move. He adds: "It's just that I've already agreed to train with Floch tonight.”

The discomfort inside the blond’s chest now seems like it will crush his heart completely. Seriously? Today? Armin gets up from Eren's lap and Eren looks confused. Armin just says in a low voice: "Have fun.” Eren gets up from the armchair. "Armin...” the blonde cuts him middle sentence and forces his best smile to the brunette.

“It's all right. I hope you have a good training. Also, I’m tired.” Eren is not yet fully convinced so Armin goes up to him and kisses his lips quickly and says, "It's okay, really.” Eren then leaves another kiss on Armin’s lips and another on his blond hair.

"I'm going, then. See you tomorrow.” He heads to the door and completes: "I love you.” Armin, still in the same place, answers back: "I love you too. Good night.” Eren then leaves the room and closes the door and Armin hears his boyfriend’s footsteps further and further away. He sighs. He trusts Eren more than anything in this world, he has no reason to worry. Even with a heavy heart and a slight feeling of rejection, Armin lays on his bed and fatigue hits him in minutes, knocking him out. 

•••

The next day, Armin wakes up feeling better. Mikasa waited for him outside the dorms. He was looking forward to see Eren but recalled that he mentioned he would be helping Hange with the experiments this week. On normal days, Armin, Eren and Mikasa always go to the canteen together.  
Everyone finished their meal and today was Sasha's day to do the dishes. She says goodbye to them with a potato in her mouth and Connie says he will help her before she breaks half the of dishes.  
Armin was about to come up with an excuse to let Mikasa and Jean alone, he secretly finds the two of them cute together but if Mikasa knew about it she would break him in two and Eren would also complain about having to put up with Jean as his brother-in-law, so dramatic, Armin thinks. He was about to say something when Floch entered the cafeteria. 

"Good morning.” He says more to Mikasa and Jean. "Have you seen Eren?” Jean answers in their behalf: "Jaeger is doing some experiments with Hange.”

And then Armin notices the shirt Floch is wearing. He almost loses his balance. No, this can’t be happening. With a dry throat unable to say anything, Armin just stares the redhead wearing Eren’s shirt. Was that a stupid prank?

Mikasa also seems to have noticed and a surprise expression passes fast as it goes away, she composes herself again. Mikasa considers Armin as a part of her family and she wouldn't hesitate to strangle Floch right here and Eren later. Armin feels Mikasa's eyes burning in him, but he doesn't turn to face her, he feels so ashamed. Last night's rejection comes back in his mind and his eyes fill with tears. What was going on? Armin only comes back to reality when he sees that Floch was already gone and Jean and Mikasa looked at him in silence. He heard Mikasa telling Jean, who promptly offered to "beat the shit out of stupid Jaeger if that's true." Armin swallows hard and looks at his two friends.

"I'm going... I don't want to see Eren right now.” Jean tries to argue but Mikasa says is better for Armin to cool off before talking to him. Jean agrees, reluctantly, and reinforces that he can “break Jaeger’s arms”. Armin laughs weakly and thanks his friends.

Leaving the barracks, Armin sees Captain Levi who only stares at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Something bothering you, Arlert?” Armin looks up and quickly tries to deny and say that everything is fine. Levi then replies, "Go clean Hange's office. Cleaning is a way of stress relief." He gives the keys to Armin who grabs them with hesitation. He then says goodbye to the Captain and heads to the office. He thought it was funny how Captain Levi thought everyone liked to clean things like him, Armin didn't hate it, but it wasn't his favorite thing in the world. His heart was still heavy. He now admitted it with all the words. 

He was jealous of Eren. 

He tried to think of several possibilities of why Floch would be wearing the brunette's shirt and they all seem bad. But he trusted Eren, right? He trusts him blindly and despite being angry enough not to want to see him now, he knows that his Eren would never do anything to hurt him. 

Armin sighs after putting the last chair back in place, amazingly, the day passes quickly, and the Captain shows up to and warns him dinner is ready. Armin hands back the keys and even thinks about going to the canteen but prefers to go to his room. He still doesn't want to see anyone.

Armin locks the door of his room so there was no chance of him getting out of the shower and facing the brunette again. After taking a shower, Armin takes one of his theory books and starts to read it to pass the time. Minutes later, he hears some knocks in his door. 

"Armin, it's me.” Eren calls on the other side of the door. Armin quickly removes his reading glasses and closes the book, pretending to be asleep so Eren would leave. He hears three more knocks and Eren calling him. A silence sets in for a few moments and Armin thinks perhaps Eren is gone. 

He gets scared when he hears the sound of keys and the door handle turning. Fuck. He forgot that obviously his boyfriend has the keys to his room. Armin quickly closes his eyes and pretends he’s deep asleep. He hears Eren closing the door and the steps near his bed. Armin had his back turned away from Eren. He feels it when his bed sinks and then Eren hugs him from behind. Armin gets goosebumps when he feels Eren’s breath in his nape. He pecks the blond's forehead and gets up: “Good night, Armin.” He whispers stroking his boyfriend's hair.  
Armin, with his heart already melted, says: “Stay”. 

Eren looks surprised when Armin sits on the bed pretending to have just woken up. Eren gives his boyfriend a peck on the lips and replies, "I'm sorry I woke you up, Min. I can’t stay. I’ll be training with Floch again, we've agreed to train the rest of the week.” Armin looks disappointed. He wants to yell at him and ask if he's that blind so he doesn't understand why Floch wants to meet him to "train" at night? And why is Eren agreeing? Is he really that stupid? And if he wants it... too? Damn. He hadn't thought about the possibility of Eren actually enjoying the redhead's company and wanting to spend more time with him than with his own boyfriend. Is that what it was? Armin's throat was dry again and he only managed to wave while Eren wished him good night and left. That night, Armin didn't sleep well. 

•••

Three more days go by and Floch and Eren's annoying friendship seems to be stronger than ever. Armin starts to have dinner in the canteen again only to have the displeasure of seeing the two of them play-fight and laughing of inside jokes, the others didn't seem to notice anything, only Jean and Mikasa who also seemed quite angry. Eren never crosses the line but Floch touches his face, leans too close and always hits his arm while laughing at something.

Come on, that was ridiculous. Eren wasn't even that funny. Armin could have sworn he'd throw up his food every time he saw the two of them side by side. Floch always ignored Armin's presence, as if he didn't exist at all. And when he finally acknowledged Armin’s presence, it was to shade him with an implicit comment or his victorious smile when he saw that Armin was annoyed when Eren's attention was on the redhead. Torturous days, he'd say. Armin was about to explode. 

•••

Starting the day with an annoying headache, Armin makes his way to the canteen with Mikasa and Jean. His two friends were getting closer and closer, to Armin's happiness. At least something good coming out of this fucked up situation.

“Armin, I think you should talk to Jaeger. Don't get me wrong, he is dumb as fuck. He can’t tell apart shit even though it is right in front of him.” Jean says while they walk. He had a funny way with words, but Armin understood what he meant. "Remember that time his bitch ass thought I liked you?" Armin and Mikasa giggle remembering the situation. "It was so obvious that I was just trying to annoy him, and he didn't even notice. And then when we said he was jealous; the idiot denied it and swore for everything he wasn't. He’s so dense... The truth is... maybe he didn't notice at all the carrot’s intentions.” Again, Armin laughs with the nickname and Mikasa’s lips curves slightly. 

"I agree with Jean." Mikasa agrees. 

“Right. I'm going to talk to him today.” Armin says determined. Mikasa encourages him with her gaze and Jean hugs him aside and messes his hair. 

•••

That's it, Armin's going to talk to Eren. Come on, it's not just silly jealousy, right? He needs to get this out soon or he is going to really explode. Armin goes to the halls of the barracks looking for Eren but not finding him. He decides to go to the dorms and arriving in the hallway, he sees his boyfriend’s back, coming out of his own room and locking the door. Armin is walking towards the brunette when he sees the redhead coming from the second hall running towards Eren. He stops in front of the brunette and throws himself in his arms.

Eren's green eyes widen in confusion and he tries to get out of the strange and far too intimate contact. Armin watches the scene perplexed and angry. Fuck it. Armin practically marches up to Eren who smiles seeing his boyfriend and comes to hug him, much to Floch's irritation. Armin then holds Eren's face with both hands and kisses his lips. Eren promptly corresponds by holding tightly his boyfriend in his arms, they kiss until they are breathless. By the time Armin opened his eyes, the redhead was gone. Eren then looks surprised at Armin.  
The truth is that Armin was never one to touch his boyfriend too much in public, they were usually affectionate in the presence of close friends but outside their group, it was Eren who had the initiative to be shameless in public. He didn't care, but he was far too reserved to be able to do the same. And Eren liked to see his boyfriend all red. So, for Armin to have kissed him like that in the dorm hallway... there was something there. 

Armin points to his room with his eyes and Eren understands the message. They come in and Armin closes the door. 

"Armin, did something happen?” Eren sits in the armchair and notices his boyfriend's nervousness. He starts to worry but patiently waits for Armin to start talking.

"Yes, Eren. For days I'm feeling like the worst person, for days my heart can't stop aching and a bad feeling takes over me every time I see you and Floch together.” Eren raises his eyes surprised and notices his boyfriend's ocean eyes full of tears. And even wanting to get up and hug him, he lets the blond vent. "Eren, I didn't want to feel this, but I do. I'm sorry I feel this way, but I can't take it anymore. I'm jealous of you and I don't know what else to do. I hate the fact that you're with this tall, beautiful redhead every time I want to spend time with you, I hate to remember that you spend hours together at night, hate to remember you rejecting me to be with him, hate to remember him wearing your shirt, hate to see you in the canteen laughing and him pretending I’m not there, I can't stand his childish provocations like we're in some kind of competition as if you're not already my boyfriend, I hate his victorious smile when you give all your attention to the stupid shit he talks, I hate how he touches you like I'm not there, I hate how he disrespects our relationship.” Armin says it all at once as tears roll freely down his cheeks. Damn, he didn't want to cry.

Armin feels pathetic. His hands tremble with anxiety. What if Eren thinks he's a crazy jealous boyfriend who sees things where there isn't any? What if Eren doesn't want to be with him anymore? Armin bites hard his lower lip and looks down. The tears falling on the carpet of his room. 

He notices when Eren stands up and his two strong arms embrace Armin in a hug. Eren and Armin hug in silence for several minutes until the brunette raises Armin’s face with his hand. His blue eyes now with the tears already dry, his cheeks and nose red because of the recent tears, Eren could only think how adorable his boyfriend looks, always.  
Eren pushes them away and holds both hands of the blond boy, who is in front of him. He caresses his boyfriend’s hands.

"First of all, I don't want you apologising for that, all right? Second, Armin... You've been going through this all this time and I had no idea... Hey...” The brunette caresses the blond’s cheek. "Fuck, Armin. If you asked me to go and get the damn moon as a gift, I would. I'm completely mad in love with you. And nothing's going to change that. No one. Never. Armin, I've been completely yours from the moment you stared at me with those blue eyes when we were eight years old.” Armin’s oceanic eyes fill with tears again. "I love you so much, sometimes I think I'm going to explode. I want you every day and every time, I want to see you, touch you and love you... I want you to remember that all the time. You can trust me and tell me everything that's on your mind. Even if you think it's silly, I'm going to listen to you and we're going to work it out together, okay?”  
Eren raises his promise finger and Armin smiles weakly, also raising his and Eren joins the two, sealing the promise. Eren smiles at the blond. 

“Come here.” Eren sits in the armchair and sits Armin on his lap, the blond already looking less stressed. Eren then looks him in the eye and explains: "Nothing happened between me and Floch and it won't ever happen. And you have every reason to be angry with me, you know how long it takes me to realise things... I think that the fact that I just see and want you in my life that way leaves no room for any other kind of approach. It was kind of funny because when we trained, I was always talking about you, you can call me a complete fool for Armin Arlert only.” He smiles and points to Armin’s palm. "You have me right here, and you don't even know.” Armin smiles. “And apparently, neither Floch, because if he still doesn't get it after asking me how I felt about you and I talked about you for hours, he's certainly deaf or just an asshole. And if you want, I'm going beat the shit out of him for provoking you and making you insecure. That son of a bitch. I should have known... I'm sorry, really. That's not going to happen anymore, Min.” Eren looks at Armin with such tenderness behind his green eyes and Armin can only think of how he could even doubt the most beautiful look he has ever seen. Eren is not just his boyfriend. He is his partner, companion, his first and only, his best friend.

“It's okay. I shouldn't have tried to deal with it alone either... I should have told you, so I'm sorry. And I apologise for doubting you, even for a moment...” Armin hugs him tightly and Eren reciprocates. They part and look at each other, as soon as their looks meet, both start laughing. 

"I'm very cheesy, I know. But you make me like this, Armin Arlert.” They start laughing again and Armin jokes, "I want to test this theory, Eren Jaeger. Go get the moon, now.” Eren pretends to get Armin out of his lap and go to the door to get the moon, but they both start laughing and Armin pulls him back.

"There's something that is still confusing me.” Eren mutters a few moments later. "What do you mean Floch was wearing my shirt? 

"Oh... After your first training he showed up next day looking for you and wearing your shirt. Mikasa and I recognised it right away. And Jean found out later.”

"Oh... so that's why these two are avoiding me like a plague. Mikasa looked at me like she was going to cut my balls off and horse face, I mean, Jean-boy probably wanted to shove that ugly boot of his down my throat.” Armin laughed because he knew his friends could be scary when they wanted to. Eren continued: "I have no idea why he was wearing but what happened was that in the first day, he tore the sleeve of my shirt and apologized saying that he could fix it and I didn't even give it much thought. Honestly, I want to punch him. Armin, wait a minute.” Eren gets up quickly and Armin laughs pulling him back.

"It's okay now, I swear." Armin assures his boyfriend and kisses his cheek to calm him down. He knows that Eren has a difficult temper, as Connie often says, "such a little bitch, how can you stand it, Armin?". Armin loves his boyfriend’s cute angry temper. They stay in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until the brunette smiles, and says in a naughty tone:

"Armin, did you know you get hot as fuck when you get jealous? I almost popped a boner in the hallway.” Armin laughs and hits his boyfriend on the shoulder. Eren smiles and gets up from the chair making Armin get up too. Armin soon understood when his boyfriend sat on the bed.

Armin smiles as the brunette takes off his own shirt revealing his hot abs, Armin would never get tired of that view. Eren calls him with both fingers and Armin feels hot all over. Sexy son of.... The blond removes his own shirt and walks up to Eren that follows each one of his movements. 

The moment Armin gets close to the bed, Eren pulls his boyfriend, falling on the mattress, Armin puts his legs around the Eren’s waist while Eren stands on top and starts kissing Armin and their tongues meet. Damn, kissing Eren was too fucking good. Armin pulls tightly the dark hair strands of the brunette between kisses while Eren squeezes Armin’s thin waist.

They parted, breathless and Eren is sure he could come right now only with the scene of his boyfriend underneath him, his red lips mistreated by the rough kiss, the blond hair scattered in the white sheet, panting. Eren had the most beautiful man in the whole world underneath him and he would enjoy every second. 

"I'm going to mark your whole body, Armin.” 

Eren proceeds to kiss the blond’s jawline and then his neck, sucking and biting him, he hears the low whimpers Armin is letting out. That was music to Eren's ears. Armin lowers his hand to the brunette's erection and squeezes while Eren tries to contain a groan leaving another hickey on Armin’s neck. Armin touches Eren’s cock over his pants. Eren kisses Armin's collarbone and his chest. Armin moans and pulls Eren's hair harder. Eren removes Armin’s pants and underwear.

Armin always gets embarrassed when Eren looks at him that way but Eren is not to blame if Armin Arlert naked is the sight of paradise, a work of art carved especially for him. Eren kisses Armin’s abs. He then holds Armin’s cock in his hand and starts to jerk him off, his hand moving up and down.

"Eren...” Armin closes his eyes as Eren pumps him faster. The brunette then licks the top of his boyfriend's cock, Armin moans and Eren can’t get enough of the hot sounds coming out of his boyfriend’s mouth. Eren sucks and licks Armin’s cock and Armin bites his lower lip and grabs the sheet tightly. Eren bobs his head up and down and Armin starts trembling with the pleasure. 

“Eren..." Armin moans again. "I’m going to...” Eren understands and sucks even harder when he feels Armin’s cum in his mouth, he swallows and cleans his lips smiling at the blond. Armin, still sensitive from the recent orgasm, calls Eren to the headboard of the bed. The brunette follows him and sits facing Armin. 

"What do you want, Armin?” Eren teases him, smiling. Armin looks at him with big demanding blue eyes not wanting to say it out loud. "Say it, angel.” Armin blushes. 

"Eren... Please.” Armin says and Eren is still not convinced. 

"Please, what, um?”

Armin sits on his boyfriend's lap and squeezes Eren’s cock in his pants, already aching, begging to be touched. "I want to suck you off.” Eren smiles and brings his boyfriend's face closer, joining their lips again, Armin starts to roll his hips, the pants fabric being the only thing separating him from Eren's cock. Armin licks Eren’s abs all over and Eren groans.

As they split up, Armin unzips his boyfriend's pants and quickly takes it off, the same with his underwear. Armin quickly puts the brunette's big cock in his mouth, Eren moans as he feels Armin's warm tongue on his cock and holds his boyfriend's hair tightly, encouraging him to keep sucking. 

"Fuck, Armin... your mouth... you’re doing so well.” Armin likes to be praised but being praised by Eren in these situations made him even more horny and proud of himself. Eren knew exactly how to get him turned on. Armin sucks Eren’s cock like the best lollipop he ever tasted and he feels it when it touches his throat. "I'm going to fuck that pretty mouth of yours, okay?" With his boyfriend's cock in his mouth, Armin only nods his head and Eren starts to fuck his mouth, Armin was already used to it, but it was common for him to choke a few times.

Armin felt the tears forming in his eyes and he lifts his head and locks eyes with Eren that moans with the view. Eren loosens the grip in his boyfriend's hair and fuck his mouth one last time, he brings Armin to himself and kisses the blond again. 

“You're perfect." He kisses him again and then opens the drawer of the small bedside near Armin's bed. Eren picks up a familiar package and lubricant. 

“Turn around.” Armin promptly obeys and hears the sound of the condom package being torn and the lubricant. Seconds later Armin feels his boyfriend's big hands on his ass and moans softly when he squeezes it hard. Eren, with the sight of his boyfriend's plump ass, can only think of the shades of red and purple he wants to leave there. He slaps it and Armin moans louder. He bites a few times and Armin whines.

"You’re so fucking hot.” He slaps it again and again and Armin tries to balance himself in his arms. "I'm going to fuck you so good, Armin.” Eren doesn’t wait for a response from the blond and soon Armin feels his boyfriend's warm tongue at his rim. Armin grabs the sheet again and Eren holds Armin’s ass in place, and then plays with his thumb on his boyfriend’s rim. Armin moans as Eren sticks his first finger inside his ass. A few moments later, Eren sticks the second and moves his fingers inside Armin, preparing him to receive his cock. Eren decides to insert a third finger just to make sure the blond will be well prepared; he would hate to hurt Armin. Armin whines after getting used to the fingers inside himself and starts to roll his hips on Eren's fingers, wanting something bigger to fill him up. Eren kisses his boyfriend's back and uses his other hand to jerk Armin off, his cock dripping pre-cum. 

"Up.” Eren commands and Armin obeys, displaying his ass. Armin feels Eren's cock near his ass but never entering. The brunette was teasing him. Armin already throwing his ass back begging for him, but he knew Eren wanted to hear it. 

"Eren, I want you... Please...” 

"And how much do you want, um, Armin? 

"I want you so bad..." Armin whines impatiently. 

"You're not convincing me, baby.” Armin smiles with the nickname.

"Eren, I want you to fuck me so hard, I won't even be able to walk tomorrow. Wreck me. Fuck me hard, please...” Eren pushes in at once and Armin almost screams. 

"Your request is an order, Armin. So obedient, innocent face... always asking please... how can I even consider denying you anything, hm?” Armin starts to get used to the size of his boyfriend inside of him. Eren helps him by kissing his back and stroking him and saying he was doing well. Hot and caring. The duality of Eren Jaeger. 

Armin starts to roll his hips and throw back his ass looking for friction and Eren understands that he can move now. Eren first starts slowly and Armin tries to contain the moans that insist on escaping. "E-Eren... H-harder”

Eren smiles and starts the fast pace, he fucks him hard and fast. Armin turns into a mess between moans and incoherent words, Eren moans at the sight of the Armin’s ass swallowing his cock all over. He puts one of his hands on the blond’s neck and leans him back, Armin stimulates his own cock while Eren puts two fingers in Armin's mouth, Armin sucks Eren’s fingers while moaning. Eren notices his boyfriend's tired arms and lays him on the mattress. The brunette puts one of Armin's legs over his shoulder and pushes his cock back in Armin’s ass. One-handed Eren holds Armin’s hands by the wrist, over his blond hair. The noise of the room was obscene, the two skins colliding fast and rough. The sweat was already forming on Eren’s forehead, Armin caresses his boyfriend's hot and sweaty abs that contracted every time Eren fucked Armin deep. 

Armin grabs Eren's broad shoulders and pushes him to the headboard again, Eren finds it so cute when Armin tries to be aggressive with him. Adorable. 

"Baby...” Armin whispers in Eren's ear, the brunette already feeling his cock twitch again. "I want to ride you.” Eren swallows dry and almost feels like an inexperienced teenager who has never had sex in his life. But damn, Armin Arlert whispering that he wanted to ride him was almost an orgasm by itself. "You said I got you in my hands, so let's test this, huh?” Eren smiles. Armin was learning fast.

Armin grabs Eren's cock and sits down slowly. Eren puts both hands on the blond's thin waist and squeezes, Armin waits until he gets used to it and when he moves his hips in Eren's lap, Eren lets out a groan and throws his head back. Armin liked the effect he had on Eren, as if smallest of things affected the brunette. Armin begins to move up and down on Eren’s cock, Eren lowers his hands to Armin’s ass to help him move. Eren squeezes the flesh hard while Armin moans in his ear up and down. He whispers between moans "you're mine" and Eren smiles, all happy. And whispers "only yous." Their eyes meet and they smile tenderly at each other, and kiss again. Armin puts his arms around Eren's neck and Eren gives two more slaps on the blond’s ass and Armin hugs him, taking it out on the brunette's back. Eren soon feels the slight burning of Armin’s nails on his back. Armin gestures to Eren to lie down and he does, the blond rides him faster in his lap and Eren squeezes Armin’s thighs, not being able to contain his moans. Fuck, he was so lucky. Armin arches his back and Eren bites his lip seeing how well his boyfriend takes his cock. 

Losing the strength of the movements due to tiredness, Eren continues the work and strokes hard again. He felt he was close and by the sight of the blond, he was close too. Eren turns Armin and puts him underneath again, Eren kisses his neck and intertwines his hand with Armin's.

Between whispers of "I love you", Armin comes first and moans in his boyfriend's ear, Eren feels Armin’s walls contracting around his cock and after a few more seconds he could feel, he sees Armin’s hand pulling out his cock. Oh. Eren removes the condom and Armin kneels on the bed waiting. Eren holds his cock towards Armin's face and the white liquid spreads all over Armin's face and he opens his mouth, swallowing the rest. Eren moans with the scene and kisses his boyfriend passionately. 

Both lie tired and sweaty in bed, Armin rests his head on Eren's chest and they cuddle while the brunette plays with Armin’s hair. 

"Eren, we need to take a shower." Armin says after a moment. Eren hugs him by the waist.

"I'm too tired... and you're clean and smelling good like always, don't worry.” Eren yawns and Armin laughs. 

"I have your cum in my face.” Eren opens his eyes, stares at Armin, and they both start laughing. 

"They say cum is good for the skin.” Eren comments casually. Armin laughs. 

"Oh, is it? And who told you that?”

"I heard Captain Levi mentioning once a few years ago when I hid in the office.” Armin laughs harder. Imagining the Captain even saying the word cum alone was traumatising enough.

"Come on, smelly. I'm not going to let you sleep in my bed like that.” Eren puts his hand on his chest, pretending to be offended.

"I offer you the best cock of the Walls and you treat me like this?” Armin laughs.

"Of the Walls, huh? So, you mean I can find better dick outside?”

"Did I say inside the Walls? I meant the best in the world.” They both laugh as they remove the dirty sheets and put a clean one on. Armin walks up to the wardrobe and picks up a towel for him and another for Eren. He paralyses on the spot and feels a twinge he already knew too well.

"Eren...” The green eyes stare him. "I can't walk, you idiot." Eren laughs hard and goes up to his boyfriend picking him up in bridal style and sitting him on the bed. 

"I’m going to prepare our bath, okay? I'm going to take care of you.” He kisses Armin in the forehead. 

Eren goes to the bathroom and prepares the tub. He carries Armin and puts him in the warm water, the brunette enters together, and they play while Eren washes Armin’s blond hair and kisses his back. Armin does the same with Eren and Eren almost sleeps with the delicacy of the Armin’s hands in his hair. Already clean and relaxed, they both lie down in the bed and Eren pulls Armin close to him.

"I love you.” He whispers, and Armin, already drowsy, replies: "I love you too.” 

And that's how Armin Arlert's first jealousy episode ended. Come to think of it, maybe he could try it again another time.

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached here, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
